degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:There's Your Trouble/@comment-4441793-20141125052806
Now, here it is, Eli's verse: Guess what, Miles? Daddy is finally here and these bars will pay for my backed child support I didn't conceive you biologically but you keep talk talking shit, you'll be the first child that I ABORT. All of YOUR fans say that you're Eli Goldsworthy Jr., so shut the fuck up and wear that title Later on this rhyme, I'll explain exactly why the fuck I'm your parent, as well as your idol. The Bible even says "Respect Thy Mother and Thy Father".....but I'm not really a Christian You don't have admirers and you don't have kids because you already swallowed TRISTAN'S! Deny it if you want, bitch, you've been dying to see me but you couldn't wait patiently Crying and screaming for Daddy's attention just to get face-to-face with me You ungrateful little BITCH ASS nigga, you ought to be fucking thanking me I'll flip you right over my lap and give you a motherfucking spanking, see? '' ''Making a scene and acting out like you're in some kind of fucking riot, nigga. But everyone knows Miles Hollingsworth is pussy and I'll turn him into the QUIET NIGGA You be acting all tough like you got the gats up! No fan-base-nigga, get your stats up! Talking about I'm played out and need to get trashed up! Lying ass bitch, get your fucking FACTS up! I'm going hard on that ass to treat this battle like a gay porn show That real shit, raw shit, that authentic flow. Like Alanis, nigga, you oughtta know In other words, Miles, if you put on a show....you're gonna get that ass touched. When I say "ass-touched", I ain't talking about doggy-style, anal, slapping mad butt. I'm talking TEETH SMASHED, BLACK EYES, STOMPED OUT, DRAGGED UP!!! You'll be a souvenir in my closet where you'll be bagged up and stashed up. Then I'll turn you into Idaho potatoes, built the fuck up and MASHED UP!!! Miles....you're a typical bitch, you talked shit about Clare, the girl who's supposed to be my wife. Well since you're a senstive bitch like I am.....I'll throw a shot at the love of YOUR life! Now, Maya Matlin's gonna hate me for this but fuck it, she can sue and take me to court. My word of advice? Just because she's built like a little boy doesn't mean she looks good in BOY SHORTS! I hated to take it there but it's nothing personal to her, so I'm not fucking hating HOWEVER, let's talk about that seven-foot Perez Hilton looking motherfucker that you're dating! Your relationship is fake as fuck, you look uncomfortable as hell like you're barely adjusting Oh and stop kissing that ratchet, nasty bitch in public, that shit is plain old fucking DISGUSTING!!! Miles, I pity you because you're one delusional fucker, trying to pretend like shit is all cool. With your FUCKED UP hair-styles and your UGLY ASS SHIRTS, pure buffoonery of the school. You tried to slay me with all of my personal shit because you have the fucking WHACKEST bars I'm bringing up all of your personal shit, simply because I'm having fun pulling your card! Are you really gay now? Is Tristan a soulmate or some kind of shit within that vicinity? OR are you just butt-hurt, no pun intended, because your bitch ass got denied MAYA'S VIRGNITY?? Yeah, okay, whatever, she still didn't lose it yet, trying to decide whether you or Zig are gonna cruise it yet. But you got bigger problems Miles, bitch, you better bet, you're a dog to be neutered and I'm the fucking VET! What you gonna do when I snip, snap and take your balls? No more demolition all up in Tristan Miligan's walls! How you gonna get up when I pimp-slap and make you fall? While you're thinking about that.....a long awaited confrontation calls....... *Eli struts over to where Drew Torres is standing at the side of the ring and boy, he is PISSED* Now, Drouchebag Whorres, to spite me, you told Miles you'd be here, front and center So, where do you want to get shot, motherfucker, in the FRONT or the CENTER? My bullets for bars will rip through you and plant inside you directly when they enter The same way your contaminated sperm planted itself directly through Clare's placenta And I don't know why you're so mad at me, nigga! You knocked up my ex, shit, I should be mad at you, nigga! '' ''You was popping all that shit about me being a crazy ass hothead When your BITCH ASS have less brain cells than a fucking pothead! I was gonna let you slide and be mature but I just couldn't resist But I just had to remind that without ME, to the fans, you wouldn't even exist. Now Drew fans, I must say they're very consistent.....but I don't care! Because even with all that public assistance.....it still won't help his welfare! Got me losing my head, my face is all red, I just want a nigga dead 'cause I'm full of malice But before I get back to Miles, I also got something to say to MIKE DALLAS. DALLAS, all you ever do lately is ride Drew's dick, just being a plain ass sorry bitch. But when I ice this hound out, it would be right up your alley.....and I don't mean that BHANDARI BITCH! *Having said that, Eli walked back over to Miles to face him* Now, Miles, your mother should have swallowed you. No, that bitch should have SPIT YOU OUT. When your mom was pregnant with you, your father's mistress should have KICKED YOU OUT. OR to save all that trouble, your father should have just jerked off in the shower and PISSED YOU OUT! But Miles, you're gonna learn really soon, that my throne is solidified and you can't dismantle me Remember, bitch, I'm your Daddy and you're my SON, so no matter what you couldn't handle me! So, when I kill your ass in this ring, since you're my offspring, you can call me the MALE CASEY ANTHONY! That's right, Money Miles, I've fucking BEEN a threat, I'll light you up and smoke you like a cigarette! But hold on, nigga, I ain't finished yet, you're worth less than think I'll sell you for a CENT OR LESS!! You just hate that fuact that you can't be me and I get it, that shit must be embarassin' You're no orginal, bitch, because you get linked to me in every fucking CHARACTER COMPARISON!!! You say you're the REAL Goldsworthy and got Dark Prince Swagger down to a Tee But you're SMALL FUCKING FANBASE only likes you because YOU REMIND THEM OF ME!!! And the way you TRIED to slay me in this ring, one would think I was your biggest foe But you follow in my steps, copy my style and eat my leftovers like a fucking CROW. Miles will have fans thinking that I just be spazzing over simple shit Let him tell it, I'm the looney, the fraud and the mental bitch. But deep inside, Miles, you know that applies to YOU but you'll never admit the shit My fallen friend Adam was trans but ironically, Miles is the half-man, half-unofficial bitch! '' ''FINISH HIM!!! Well, that's it. I needed a little humor after everything going on with the news and whatnot